1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool carriers, and more particularly pertains to a tool carrier which allows an individual to conveniently transport a variety of conventional tools. A variety of conventional tool carriers have been proposed which require attachment to a large and cumbersome belt. These devices frequently include leather loops which easily collapse, which making tool replacement an inconvenient task. Additionally, conventional forms of tool belts are relatively heavy and expensive. In order to overcome these problems, and to provide an extremely versatile tool carrier for conveniently transporting a variety of tools, the present invention discloses a tool carrier formed from a closed wire loop and dimensioned to removably retain a tool carrying receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tool carriers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a tool carrier is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,887, which issued to W. Wood on Dec. 30, 1919. This patent discloses a tool carrier formed from a deformed length of wire and including a frictional clip portion for engagement with the belt of an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,434, which issued to L. Noordhoek on Sep. 24, 1963, discloses a hammer holder formed from a deformed length of wire and including a resilient belt engaging clip. U.S. Design Pat. No. 261,197, which issued to D. Rowswell on Oct. 13, 1981, discloses a belt attachable hammer holder including perpendicular clip and tool insertion portions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,462, which issued to U. Taormina on Jul. 3, 1984, discloses a tool carrier having a circular wire loop perpendicularly connected to a resilient belt clip portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,530, which issued to R. Perry on Jan. 27, 1987, discloses a hammer carrier including perpendicular tool insertion and clip portions which may be formed from wire or sheet metal.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to tool carriers, none of these devices disclose a tool carrier formed from a closed wire loop having perpendicular tool insertion and attachment portions and including a pair of converging clip members connected by approximately 180 radius bends with attachment rail members. Additional features of the present invention, include the provision of a set of variously configured removable receptacles, each having a peripheral groove for engagement with the wire frame portion, for retaining a wide variety of different tool items. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of tool carriers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such tool carriers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.